1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camping tools and more particularly to a multi-purpose camping tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art camping tool that I am aware of that may be converted to a tool for multiple uses are trenching tools such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 993,015 and 3,401,971; the former discloses a trenching spade or shovel-handle combination which may be converted to serve as a tent pole, a support for a rifle and a framework for a military protective cover among other uses and the latter discloses a trenching spade-handle combination which may be easily compacted for portability. Also the spade blade is structured to include a serrated side for cutting purposes among other described advantages. None of these patents, or any trenching tool of the prior art that I am aware of, disclose a trenching tool-handle combination which may be converted to serve as a pole ladder, an ax, wire cutters and a saw among other uses nor does the prior art disclose a connecting coupling for a handle to connect a variety of tool devices. Such activities as chopping, wire cutting, sawing and climbing are extremely important for military and general camping purposes.